


Silk

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clothing Kink, John doesn't know, M/M, Podfic Available, Sherlock likes silk knickers, Sherlock likes to feel pretty, knickers, silk undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: Sherlock gets dressed.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415578
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Silk

After breakfast with John, I go to my bedroom to dress for the day. I have an appointment with Lestrade to pick up a cold case. With any luck, I’ll get in and out of NSY without encountering Donovan. After that, a quick stop on Waterloo Bridge to exchange fifty quid for information on a particular rare bookseller’s activities, then home to Baker Street. Client meetings will fill the afternoon.

I go to the wardrobe and select the navy Spencer Hart. I like the cut of this suit. It’s exquisitely tailored and feels like a second skin. And I know John likes it. I see the way he looks at me when I wear it. I must purchase another soon.

I strip out of my pyjamas, open the top left drawer of my chest of drawers, and run my fingers over the contents. There are knickers in varying colours of silk, lace, and combinations of the two. I choose a red silk. The material always feels so good under my trousers, cool and smooth against my skin. A secret that no one guesses, not even John. I’ll show him someday; I have a feeling he’ll be surprised. 

I step into them, and the silk feels delicious as it slides over my legs.

I look in the mirror and feel utterly **beautiful.**

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic (as part of a collection of all of my 221Bs) can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141162) or by going to number eleven in this series.


End file.
